Orthopedic procedures are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged tissue in the human body. Such procedures can utilize orthopedic implants to replace or augment body components or portions of body components that cannot be regenerated or are no longer functioning properly. Examples of orthopedic implants include spinal implants, dental implants, artificial knees, hips, and ankle joints.
Some orthopedic implants and/or procedures can utilize biocompatible materials to: provide structural support to an orthopedic implant, fill voids in bone, reconstruct or repair joints, or provide a structure for permitting ingrowth and attachment of tissue.